Mother to Son
by Tsuki6047
Summary: Itachi comes home one night from a mission Mikoto notices something is wrong, always exhausted, never wanting to eat, vomiting or coughing, mikoto has to find a way to help her son.
1. Chapter 1

**If someone could PM me about Beta-ing this story, I would be very thankful.**

**Please, please, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just my plot.**

* * *

The moon hung brightly in the midnight sky; it's pale light illuminated his figure and allowed the dark circles of exhaustion to show beneath his dull eyes. ...He had been away on a mission, and this time, luckily, it had only been for a few days; though it felt as if years had passed since he had last seen his home and his darling younger brother. Itachi pushed open the door to his home weakly, and crept in; keeping careful to remain quiet so his family wouldn't wake. He staggered to his room and and was greeted by the very pleasant sight of his futon. He fell into the soft sheets and was quickly engulfed by the comforting scents of his mother.

"_odd,"_ he thought yawning_, "she must have washed them when I was away." _

A small smiled formed over his lips as the sweet scent wrapped itself around around him, and coaxed him into deserved rest.

The next morning when he awoke, he felt unexpectedly ill. In all honesty, he had felt rather feverish the night before, but he was sure it would pass. He sighed tiredly and snuggled his head back into his feathery pillow, deeply inhaling the addictive aroma as he did so. He allowed himself to lay in the comfort of it only for a moment, before forcing himself away so he could get up and ready himself for the days events. As soon as his feet touched the cold, wood floor though, the sour taste of bile rose in his throat and his head began to throb painfully. He nearly fell back onto his futon from sheer surprise of the sudden attack on his body. His fingers made their way to his temples and massaged them tenderly, attempting to make the growing pain end. He stood still for several moments, letting the pain dull; then took a deep breath and walked slowly out of his room down to the kitchen. His mother was busy fixing breakfast, but she caught him from the corner of her eye.

"Welcome home Itachi!" she greeted joyfully, "how was your mission dear?"

Itachi took a seat at the low, wooden table and unconsciously brought his hand back to his head to rub his temple once again, "it was fine," he replied. (In all honesty, he could hardly recall what happened)

She turned from the stove with a plate of food in her hands, "you seem tired," she observed, "there are bags under your eyes."

"I wasn't able to get much sleep last night," the boy responded curtly, "I arrived home rather late."

"Is that so?" she asked, setting the plate in front of him.

The smell of the food aroused his nauseousness more so.

"Y-yes.."he stuttered, dizzily. He shook his head to clear away the sickening scent and mentally cursed himself for the moment of weakness.

"May I just have a cup of tea for now mother?"

"If that's all you want sweetie," She replied kindly, but Itachi could hear the worry lacing her voice.

She walked over to the kettle and poured a small cup of the soothing substance, then set it on the table in front of her child.

"Maybe you should consider going back to sleep for a bit," Mikoto suggested, grabbing the full plate of food from the table and setting it aside for later.

Itachi shook his head, "I'm fine Mother. There are things I have to attend to later anyway."

Mikoto bit back a protest, "Well, if you need me than, I'll be doing laundry."

Itachi nodded absentmindedly and stared at the dark liquid in front of him. Even that seemed like it was too much for his stomach to handle. Mikoto glanced over to him one more time, concern glazed over her coal colored orbs, then turned to leave.

"Nii-san?" a small voice inquired. Itachi turned his head slightly and saw Sasuke standing at the kitchen entrance.

A small smile curled over his lips "Hello Sasuke."

"Nii-san!" Sasuke squealed in glee and ran over to hug his brother; Itachi returned the embrace happily.

Sasuke beamed, "Will you help me with my training now?" he asked excitedly.

"Later, Sasuke" Itachi said, softly poking his brother on the forehead.

Sasuke pouted, crushed with disappointment.

"You promised when you got back from your mission you would help me!"

"Not today, maybe tomorrow," Itachi said gently.

"but Nii-sannnn," Sasuke whined.

Itachi propped his elbow on the table and leaned his head in his palm"Don't you need to be getting ready for school?" he questioned, trying to changed the subject.

Sasuke's pout deepened, "You're mean Nii-san," he stomped then left to get ready.

Itachi chuckled softly, then stood up to get ready as well; he had to leave to leave for ANBU soon. Mikoto had finished the laundry and headed back to the kitchen to start on dishes. She stopped at the entryway and saw Itachi get up feebly. She felt suddenly feverish with worry, her son had never looked so fragile before and it caused her to feel severe discomfort. For as much as she wanted to insist he lay down, she decided to wait and see if he became better, it might just be a cold after all.

* * *

Itachi felt pure pain as he tried to walk to his room. Each step he took was like a knife being shoved into his chest...multiple times over. Maybe he could simply stay home this once and his father could inform the ANBU he had felt bad (which was an understatement). But that was highly unlikely, nearly in the same range as impossible for that matter; so he pushed that thought aside lickety-split. As he was walking, a dizzy spell possessed him and caused him to stumble. He grabbed the wall for support. His breathing sent a fire sensation of pain shooting through his body. He stood by the wall, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong with me?" he muttered, pulling away from the wall and taking another deep, painful breath. He staggered the rest of the way to his room.

He quickly tied his hair in the familiar ponytail and put on his clothes. Bending his body over to put his pants on had sent instant messages to his brain reading: "Hello...please kill me now. Sincerely, everything." But he kept that to himself. When he finished getting dressed, he headed back down to the kitchen; occasionally stopping to gasp for air or to keep his balance. He heard his father's voice echo kitchen; which cause him to instantly stand up straight and force his breathing to even out. Quickly checking everything looked okay, he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Itachi," Fugaku greeted him.

"Good morning Father," Itachi replied respectfully, still standing at the entryway.

"How did your mission go?" His father inquired.

"It was successful..."

"That's my boy," Fugaku smiled and returned to eating silently. Itachi looked up to see Sasuke, his eyes glinting with jealousy.

Itachi gave a mental sigh, _"Maybe if you understood what was going on, you wouldn't envy me so much Sasuke,"_ Itachi thought. Itachi both envied and pitied him. Sasuke is able to enjoy having a childhood. It was worry free and, what Itachi envisioned as, perfect. His mind was still too young and innocent to see past the lies that have been told to him. But those lies also kept him in the dark and blinded him from reality. The future is unpredictable for his mind. Itachi knew that the lies would not rest until Sasuke could see past them, and realize that the world he had been living in, was just a pretty, painted picture that was used to cover up the horrible, gaping hole that was reality. Itachi's future will be dark no matter what he does. If it's the clans plans of destruction, or his mission from Danzo, either one will turn Itachi's life into a living hell. Those sweet, beautiful lies that wrapped themselves around Sasuke, Itachi envied so much. He would gladly just see the pretty picture...and not what's underneath.

"Itachi," His mother asked worriedly.

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes Mother?" he said shaking his head. By the look of her expression, he knew she wanted to ask something.

"May I have something to eat?" he requested before she got the chance.

"Yes, I still have your food from earlier," She smiled warmly and set the plate in front of him.

He ate his food slowly. Making sure it would stay down before moving on to the next bite. He had eaten less then a quarter of what was on his plate before he got up to leave.

His Mother looked at the nearly full plate, fear picking at her inside. She turned to the direction her son had walked off to, the fear she felt growing.

* * *

**This was my second story approximately three years ago. ^-^ I decided to go through a rewrite it, correcting mistakes and spelling and such to see how much my writing has improved. I have gotten into the habit of describing every single last thing the characters do down to eating though. I have to say, I like my writing style much better than I did 3 years ago; but I must keep improving and making myself better, because when I read over it, I still wanted to cry some.**

****NOTE: It'd be really awesome if you checked out my beta profile! At the moment, I'm willing to do most any story! So if you need one for anything, please go check out my profile!**

**~Tsuki6047**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I'm not sure if they ever mentioned Itachi's teammates in the real Naruto so his comrades are some of my Ocs, if anyone knows his comrades real names tell me and I'll change them. Ehh I know it's only the second chapter but I have major writers block, gonna have to play the scenes in my head before I update next time, so might take a while before I update sorry. If this chapter is kinda bad, please let me know.**

Itachi's head hurt horribly, his wished he would have been able to stay home, a little bit of rest might have been good. He couldn't remember most of the events of from his last mission, all he could really remember that there was a lot of blood.

"Why does there always have to be so much blood?" He mentally asked himself.

He pushed he mind away from the mission and thought about his mother. As Itachi was walking down the street, he remembered the worried look on her face. He didn't like making his parents worry, especially his mother, she was so kind, gentle, and beautiful, always trying to do her best for her children, seeing that expression just added more ache to his heart. He knew it was only natural for parents to worry; his mother had a very good reason to. It's not very common for Itachi to look so awful.

It reminded him of when he was a child, when he was a child he was so independent, so mature for his age, his mother had fretted over this many times when he was around three or four, he could remember the night she had tried to bring it up to his father. He had been in bed and he could hear his mother and father whispering down stairs.

"Fugaku, I'm a bit concerned with Itachi and his behavior, isn't it odd for a child of his age to act so grown?" Mikoto had asked nervously.

"No, not in these times at least, Itachi is like a child bread from the gods born and prepared for the war, war must just change you I guess," His father had said unconcerned, Mikoto was still worried but she dropped the subject.

It had taken a long time for Mikoto to stop worrying completely, Itachi could only imagine how she feels seeing her son so unstable, her son had always been independent. She had gotten used to her son being independent and isolated from everyone, the fact he looked so delicate and breakable this morning must have scared her.

As Itachi arrived to the ANBU headquarters, he saw his teammates up ahead; he shoved his thoughts to the back of his head

"Hey Itachi!" Emi yelled in joy when she saw his figure.

"Hello," He said as he came up to them.

"It's not like you to keep _us _waiting," Shizuka said leaning off the wall.

"Seriously," Tsuyoshi.

"That is strange," Emi said looking at Itachi with concern.

"I left late because I was searching for my arm protectors, Sasuke wanted to play with them play with them, and when he was done he misplaced them and couldn't remember where he had put them," Itachi lied smoothly.

Emi smiled at him warmly and nodded. Itachi was never to sure why the young kunoichi looked at him that way, whenever she was talking to someone else her voice had lacked the sweetness and warmth, it usually held stubbornness.

"Let's go, we have to track down some S-rank rogues," Shizuka said walking off.

"Shi! We still have to turn in our report for our last mission," Emi said.

"Ah, Uchia, you go turn it in we'll wait here," Shizuka said tossing the folder with the report to him.

"Yes," Itachi said bitterly and walked off.

Itachi had never really liked Shizuka, she always treated him immature because he was the youngest, he was even younger than Emi, Emi wasn't too much older than Itachi, only by about seven months, but Shizuka treated her as if they were equals. Itachi didn't like the fact she couldn't seem to remember that he was the captain, even if she is sixteen, she should realize she was supposed to listen to him, but Itachi never brought it up because he has to much to worry about, there was no need to get in a fight with her and add that to his plate of trouble.

Itachi was walking down to Danzo's office to turn in the report, his head hurt, his eyes sting, his throat felt like it was on fire, and his legs were wobbly. The entire world around him was spinning making him feel sick, he was pleased to get away from he others today, he hated giving them an excuse to treat him like he was six, and he knew they would laugh seeing the great Uchia prodigy gasping for air and barely being able to stand, or at least Shizuka would, she would probably never let it go.

As he approached Danzo's office, he stood up straighter and made his breathing steady, just as he had done with his father. As he walked into Danzo's office and saw the old man sitting down, he turned his gaze to Itachi.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"My last mission's report," Itachi said steadily putting it on his desk and turning around to walk back to the others. Danzo looked down at the report and set it aide.

"I was planning on talking to you later but since you're here now I guess I'll just tell you now," Danzo said giving Itachi a cold heartless stare.

Itachi turned back to face him, he said nothing but his eyes told him to go on, "You do realize how much time you have left to complete your mission yes?"

"Yes," Itachi said his voice was emotionless, he knew Danzo would probably be pleased seeing Itachi suffer, after all he thought they all Uchia were scum.

"I expect you are preparing for your mission, unless you wish for me to send special ANBU units out to take care of it instead."

"No, I will take care of my mission; you have no need to get others involved with this."

"Very will, that's all I had to say, go back to your teammates, when you complete this mission come and see me again, I will decided what to do with you from now and until your final mission comes up," Danzo ordered.

"Yes Sir," Itachi said quietly walking out.

"What took you so long?" Emi called as he approached, he tiger mask now on. Itachi had barely heard her voice, everything was to fuzzy at the moment, his heart was burning now, along with everything else, he wasn't sure if it was due to what Danzo reminded him of, or if it was because of the mysteries reason he had been feeling so sick lately. Itachi sighed, he knew this mission would be difficult for him, he was in so much pain and so very exhausted, he just hoped it would go by quickly.

"Nothing," he said softly putting his mask on, and the four of them started off.

As they were heading towards the destination of their mission Emi looked over at Itachi, "I noticed something…..different about you today." she said choosing the words carefully.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Something about you is different; you kinda look paler than normal and your eyes…. I'm not quite sure, do you feel alright?" She asked.

"I feel fine," Itachi lied, he almost laughed at that, it was such an obvious lie, but by the look Emi gave, she seemed to believe him.

"Your aroma," She said after a few minutes.

Itachi looked at her with a hint of worry in his eyes, of course she would notice his aroma, she's an elite tracker ninja, "That's what I noticed, I'm not sure what's wrong, but it's making me feel strange from some reason, I noticed at the end of our last mission also," Emi said.

"I believe it's nothing to get concerned about, let us just focus on our mission."

She nodded and looked back ahead.

Shizuka came to a slow stop, "Get ready guys… we found them." Itachi's shoulders tensed, he would have to try harder than usual to make it through, his chakra was low today, it was taking a long amount of time for it to replenish, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes were red and he was ready for battle.

**A.N. Ok that's chapter two, I know it probably sucked but I have writers block, also don't worry Mikoto will be in the next chapter more than this one, just this one was required so I can get to the next. Also can you answer why Emi smiles so warmly at Itachi huh huh *wink wink* just leave your answer in reviews, I strongly encourage reviews, idea's for the next chapter, help on my grammar, anything, when I write I need some help to get me through it hope you done mind. Ok so see ya in the next Chapter. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. For those of you wondering how Itachi got sick that will be mentioned in the last chapter than you will soon know what's wrong with him :) Ok so let begin this chapter!**

Everyone quickly hid in the trees as they spotted the enemies, "we located group one quickly," Emi said thankfully. There were only about five groups but they stayed hidden very well, each group was made up of S-rank criminals

"Itachi use you sharingan to trap the enemy in an illusionary world, then Emi use your water jutsu to trap them in a cage just incase they break free of Itachi's sharingan," she turned to Tsuyoshi, he looked up proudly, the ninja was usually given the most difficult task. "Tsuyoshi… find something useful to do." Shizuka said before turning back. Emi let out a snicker. Tsuyoshi's mouth opened in slight shock.

Itachi appeared in fromt of the men, they all turned their head towards him. As soon as they had turned, they noticed the sharingan it was to late, they were trapped in the illusionary world a 13-year-old boy created.

Emi jumped into action and turned to the men, she noticed their hands starting to form a release jutsu, "ninja-art, Gates of Water," Emi yelled, water began to form at the man's feet, suddenly a cage appeared around the men just as they released the jutsu. The men looked at her angrily.

Shizuka came out of the bushes, they all knew the water traps wouldn't last to long so they would have to be ready and take out as many as they could.

"Fire-style, blooming fire blossoms," Shizuka hissed and flowers of fire began to appear under the men's. One of the men used a water-style technique and extinguished the fire. Somebody used an earth-style jutsu to make a hole in the ground and escape jail. Tsuyoshi was prepared for them, sensing their chakra under the earth. Right as the man came up Tsuyoshi turned around and punched them through a tree. "Take that!" he growled at them.

Itachi looked around dizzily, it was hard to condentrate on the fight, using the sharingan made him extremely dizzy, and his whole body was aching worse than it had been before. He was breathing heavily and the world wouldn't stop spinning. He looked around cautiously and saw a woman hiding in the trees. He summoned the sharingan back and turned to the girl. The woman looked at him unprepared, shock engulfing her face; she fell out of the tree and landed on the ground with a big thump. Using the sharingan again almost made him loose consciences, but he was able to force himself to stay awake. Itachi walked over to the woman and ended her life quickly.

The first group went down fairly easy, Itachi was thankful for that. The second group went by about just as quickly, the third turned out to be a bit harder, the fourth they almost failed, the fifth it took everything they had, Itachi was struggling the most, but was refusing to show it. He had almost loss consciousness several times, it took a lot for him to not beg sometimes to take a break, but every time he considered asking for a break, he immediately felt ashamed.

Itachi had been fighting with a man, Emi was the only one who had noticed Itachi struggling, so she ran over to help, "water-style, hidden water strings," she shouted.

Itachi activated his sharingan and looked around, there were small lines of chakra all around the other shinobi if you looked closely, you could see the small glistening lines of water, but the ninja he had been fighting was to cocky, he believed the jutsu had failed. He turned angrily and charged toward her, Emi smirked, the male ninja paused and suddenly he started falling apart, literally. The sight sickened Itachi, but he whipped it out of his mind. The ninja Itachi had been fighting was the last one, they were all thankful their mission was over, they had been away for about two weeks, everyone was ready to go back home.

As they arrived to the ANBU headquarters Emi ran up happily. "Finally home sweet home," She said in pleasure.

"We need to go turn in our report before we forget like last time," Tsuyoshi pointed out.

"I can do it," Emi said reaching for it.

Itachi grabbed it before her, "No, I'll turn it in, Danzo wished to speak with me anyway," Itachi said walking away.

Emi turned her gaze in his direction, "Might as well be getting home," Shizuka said turning. "Yeah," she whispered and followed silently.

As Itachi approached Danzo's office he took a deep breath, there was an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as he opened the door. Danzo was sitting at his desk as usual. He looked up from his papers and looked at Itachi. "I assume your mission was a success," He said as Itachi put the file on his desk.

"Yes," He whispered.

"Very well, now that your back I decided what you well be doing until your last mission comes up," Danzo said looking up at him.

"Yes?" Itachi inquired.

"From now on you will be going on solo missions and you will try your best to break the bond that you built between you and your comrades in your ANBU squad, understood?" Danzo growled.

"Yes Lord Danzo, but why does breaking my bonds with my recent squad matter?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Because I have no doubt some people on your squad would come searching for you after your mission if they still cared." Danzo said simply. Itachi knew he was referring to Emi.

"Very well Lord Danzo," Itachi said looking to the ground.

"One last thing, you have less then two months before you have to complete your mission, I expect it to be completed by then, I do not care what you do, but everyone one of them better be dead." Danzo glared.

"I will not kill Sasuke," Itachi said looking at Danzo coldly.

"If you don't, we will."

"Then I will tell every single one of the Leaf's enemies everything I know," Itachi threatened.

"You wouldn't," Danzo said narrowing his eyes, "the village and the innocent lives of the people mean to much to you."

"Sasuke means more," Itachi hissed walking away.

As Itachi was walking home, he felt exhausted; every step felt like knives being pushed in his body, every ragged breath felt like needles being shoved in his heart. He decided to take a rout through a small forest to get home; he didn't want people seeing him like this. He pondered for a while about just stopping and sleeping in the grass, but he wanted to get home so he continued to move.

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon by the time he made he way to the house, the Uchiha compound was busy as usual, Itachi made himself look as he usually did. He stopped at the door of his house, no one had been around the house so he could drag himself in, he felt guilty somewhat embarrassed with himself for having to drag his body through the door.

When Itachi walked in, Mikoto was standing by the stairs with a basket of laundry. She looked at Itachi with alarm. His body was much worse then when he had left, there were bruises all over his arms and legs, and he had scratches covering him from head to toe. Itachi tried to make himself hold out, but his body was just too tired. Everything was spinning, he felt bile rising in his throat, and then everything was black. Mikoto gasped and ran over to pick her son up. He was breathing heavily, his small body fighting for air. Mikoto picked the boy up and rushed him to his bedroom. She set him down on his bed, he began to fidget. Mikoto almost lost consciousness herself. She took a deep breath to attempt to calm herself and walked downstairs to make Itachi some tea when he woke up.

Itachi opened his eyes slightly confused at first; the last thing he could remember was his mother's worried face. He looked at surroundings realizing he was in his room. He felt something wrap him into a tight embrace. He turned his head to see his mother.

"Itachi," She said looking at him anxiety in her voice, fear completely consumed her eyes

"Yes mother?"

"What was wrong with you, back at the doorway?"

He looked at her in puzzlement. "You passed out, not to mention how bruised and broken your body looked," She said shifting uncomfortably.

Itachi remembered what happened now, "I was just exhausted; I stretched my chakra too far."

"Okay," She said staring at him with doubt, she turned to leave, "I made you some tea, if you need me I'll be downstairs doing the dishes, call me if you need me," she said before leaving. He gave a nod and watched her leave.

He lay back down on the bed, starting to wonder himself why he what was wrong with him. Feeling so sick and awful all the. Always worn out, always lightheaded. He sighed and sat up. Slowly he pushed himself out of the bed, the dizziness from before returning.

He grabbed the wall for support panting heavily. He felt vomit swelling in his throat. He bent over and made a gagging sound. He looked over to his door, making sure his mother hadn't heard. The vomit started rising again. He fell on his hands and knees, coughing horribly, the vomit leaving his mouth. He curled up on the floor, letting out a small whimper of pain. He felt a warm liquid dripping down his lip. He moved his hand over to his mouth; he took his hand away from his mouth to look at the fluid. It was red, glistening, trailing down his hand. It felt warm, somewhat….comforting. He stared at it and closed his eyes.

"Why does there always have to be so much blood…." He whispered again, drifting into sleep yet again.

**A.N. Okay that brings us to the end of chapter three, don't worry we're nearing the end and you will see what is wrong with him soon! Also, the last thing Itachi said in this chapter was repeated in the chapter before. Was just pointing that out. So what do you think of it, I think I like it, trying to extend my vocabulary and learn bigger words for my stories, but those big words are like the monster that hides under my bed at night, *shiver* scares me to death :D ok, I think I like Itachi's conversation with Danzo best. Ok, will PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I will love you forever and I won't send the vocabulary monster after you hehe :D I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am writing it (but I'm not really enjoying writing it today cause my wrist is swollen, but I decided not to disappoint you guys! :P) I will see in the next chapter! :D**


	4. AN Thanking Reviews

**A.N. Sorry not chapter four, that will be next time, but I would like to comment on some of your guys reviews and say thanks!**

**Scarlette Shizuru- Thanks for commenting on all my chapters :D, I hate Danzo too :P, your gonna have to wait till end before you find out what happens to his mother. The end is sweat to me, today I finally figured out the ending XD. Please keep reading and PLEASE keep leaving reviews, I love them so much! XD**

**Echo Uchiha- Thanks for leaving reviews on both my stories, hope your enjoying them :D, I know poor Itachi, I would tell you what happens but that'd ruin the ending. Hope you keep reading and thank you so much for reviews, they really do make me happy you enjoy my writings :D. Pretty please keep leaving me reviews! :3**

**Jill- Thanks I'm happy your so interested, so am I, I'm enjoying writing it just about as much as your reviews (Reviews also win out :P) thanks, I thought chapter two was kinda pathetic, I took me forever to come up with that much, but I'm happy you thought it was good. **

**Uberguy3535- You'll figure out how he got sick and what the sickness is at the end don't worry (Really Uberguy you of all people should know this lol) thanks for reviewing it love ya hope you read next chapter :P**

**Anonymous 25- Course I'm not gonna kill Itachi I love him to much :3, and for your comment I can't mention how it's gonna end that would ruin it, keep on reading and find out! Thanks for review! Means a lot to me, please keep reviewing!**

**Really you guys don't know how much reviews mean to me, but I absolutely love them, they make me want to keep writing, so thanks for leaving them :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. **

**Lg1514- Thanks lol, been having trouble coming up with ideas not to sure how the rest should go, but I know the ending,, I REALLY don't want to rush it, but thanks hope you keep reading!**

**Person You Don't Know- Why thank you! I wish I knew you Person You Don't Know.**

**Echo Uchiha- You will see! :D**

**Uberguy- Thank for that so very **_**KIND **_**remark Uber. I do enjoy**

**Ok sorry guy, you know all that sibling issue stuff I bet, Uber gives me that all the time for my mistakes lol ;) Now lets get this chapter started!**

* * *

"_You understand you're mission don't you?" Danzo glared._

"_Yes," Itachi replied grimly._

"_You have spent the previous month preparing for this moment; failure will not be accepted, understood?"_

"_Yes, Lord Danzo." _

"_Kill all of them, even the children, a young Uchiha is still a future traitor, for a parasite is dangerous young or old, we can't have them feeding off our knowledge just to use it against us." Danzo growled._

"_Understood," Itachi hardened his gaze while the reply seethed through his teeth._

"_Good, now go," Itachi nodded and disappeared. Danzo stared at the spot the young boy had been standing and let out an evil chuckle._

_Itachi walked quietly along the streets in full ANBU armor, waiting for night when darkness could hide him. As night approached, he removed all the tears from his face and all emotion that could prevent him from completing his mission. He started at the first family he arrived at, going house by house. Spilling his kin's blood on the floor, in a gleaming pool of red. He watched his face smooth, unreadable. Some Uchiha begged for mercy, some fought. I didn't matter what they didn't it didn't stop him, it couldn't stop him. What hurt him most were the children, the fear in their eyes, the pleas they made. He wished he could kill them first so they didn't have to whiteness their mother and father die in front of them, watch as the ones who cared for them have their body torn open with his sword and see the red fluid spill out. He would have killed them first, but the adults would put up a fight. Some children would try to run, some would fight, many would beg, few looked at him bravely and died with the famous Uchiha smirk on their face. As Itachi arrived to his mother and father he starred at the door bleakly, clearing his head of the last bits of hope he had, the tiny pieces emotion that remained, but no matter how hard he had tried, the love, the bond, the caring he felt, never truly vanished. He pushed through the door his mother and father sat close their eyes closed. He took a silent step forward than stopped. He didn't believe he could do it, his father wouldn't have been to difficult to fight, but he loved him no matter how much he made him suffer, and his mother, his sweet caring mother, she always cared for him, she was always worried about him, always trying to protect him. He loved her, he didn't want to kill her, but because of her blood binding her to this clan of chaos, he would have to… He vanished and reappeared behind his parents._

"_Do it," A voice hissed in the room, he recognized it as Danzo; he could tell that scum's voice any day. He pulled the katana out of the sheath and held it above them, their reflection gleaming off it from the moonlight. His mother turned her head to him._

"_Itachi…" she whispered, sadness think in her voice. Disappointment filled her eyes. _

_He almost dropped the sword seeing his mother's eyes hearing her voice. He slightly gasped for breath trying to pull himself together. _

"_Kill them, it must be done, all Uchiha are traitors, you must rid us of this parasite," the voice purred… His father turned his head towards him and stared in horror, to shocked to move. Itachi stood trembling, the sword still above their heads. _

"_DO IT!" Danzo hissed again. Itachi took in a quick breath to steady himself and closed his eyes, quickly he ended their lives before he could think anymore. As he opened his eyes he stared in horror at what he had done, he felt their warm blood spreading over his feet. There black eyes dulling into death. Suddenly the whole room became red, blood was covering the walls, floor; he looked at his hand and saw blood covering them. He forced himself to look into the pool on the floor and saw his reflection. He was covered head to toe. His once steady breathing quickly became gasps of terror, he saw tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He let them fall freely. The world started darkening, he fill to the ground._

Itachi woke up panting, he looked around. He was in his room on the hard wood floor. He looked at his hands and he saw blood on them, his breathing began to increase, then he remembered, he had been coughing blood horribly before he lost conciseness. He got up feebly and walked over to his mirror. He looked awful, the blood still covered his mouth. He looked at were he had been laying and saw the vomit was on the ground still. He sighed in relief, "it was just a dream," he thought. He looked back in the mirror he saw clear liquid trailing from his eyes. He sighed and wiped the tears away. It was often he woke up crying from nightmares now, he was thankful he was quiet though and didn't scream like Sasuke did when he was having a bad dream, he would have been embarrassed to have his mother run up stairs to see him crying. He looked back to the floor, now thankful his mother hadn't heard the commotion upstairs.

He walked to the bathroom and cleaned his face and hands, then grabbed a towel to go clean up the mess in his room. The stench of the vomit hung in the air why stains from the blood remained on the floor. He walked softly downstairs and grabbed some air freshener, he turned to walk back to his room, the dizziness from before returning. He took a deep breath and walked slowing back to his room, making sure each step was steady. As he came near his room the reek grew stronger. He held his breath and walked in the room, spraying the air freshener on something on everything, trying to hide his evidence so his mother wouldn't have to worry. After the smell was completely masked with the smell of cherry blossoms, he scrubbed the floor removing the blood stains. Taking a break every couple minutes to make the dizziness or pain go away.

He stood up weakly to go downstairs, as he passed Sasuke's room he saw the small boy playing quietly. Itachi gave a smile, the boy looked so young and innocent; he couldn't harm Sasuke, let alone kill him. Even if he couldn't protect anyone else, he would protect Sasuke no matter what, even if the child didn't know it. As he started walking again his chest began to sting, he was able to ignore it at first, but it grew making his whole body hurt, he thought his chest would explode. He put his hand on his chest, the sting hurt worst; he let out a soft yelp of pain. He realized something; he could feel something like a cut at his chest. He forgot about the kitchen and went back to his mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror then took his shirt off. There was a cut, not a very long or deep one, just a very painful one.

"How did I miss it when I was changing into my ANBU for my last mission, I know I didn't get this from that mission," Itachi whispered to himself. What surprised him most was that it wasn't healing what so ever. There was a scab trying to form but it couldn't. There was no blood coming from the wound, he was thankful for that. He reached in a drawer and pulled out some ointment rubbing it on the injury, wincing in pain.

"Huh, I guess that it's a good thing that today is my day off," he commented staring at the wound.

As he was walking back down to the kitchen he started feeling dizzy again, "I'm getting tired of this," he growled frustrated, holding the wall for support. He closed his eye and an image came in his head, he remembered one time he had been sick and had been feeling dizzy, his mom had given him a pink liquid medicine and he had almost immediately felt better. An idea popped into his head, all he needed now was to make sure he didn't get caught. He pushed himself off the wall and made it to the kitchen; he noticed his mother wasn't anywhere to be seen. He gave a quiet laugh; out of all the bad things that have been going on in his life now, he was thankful for his change in luck. He walked over and grabbed the bottle, taking the appropriate amount. After a several minutes the medicine kicked in, the dizzy spells stopped, his head and chest weren't pounding anymore, he felt hungry, which was an odd feeling now. He had to force himself not to take more, it felt nice not feeling so sick, but he didn't want to end up passing out from taking too much medicine.

He set the bottle down and began to move around, he still felt a bit woozy, but not near as bad. He smiled and laughed again, something felt different about him, he didn't feel dizzy, not nauseous, not angry, nothing like he's been feeling lately. He felt like he could laugh about everything that has been going on, as if his entire existence was a joke, or just a toy that was meant to be broken. He felt as if he didn't care about anything. He started spinning in circles in the kitchen letting out giggles, he just couldn't stop laughing, his whole life was a joke, why shouldn't he laugh. It was only about thirty minutes before the medicine wore off, he guessed it was from his twirling and giggling. Nauseousness quickly overwhelmed him; he stopped his spinning and threw his hands to his mouth. He walked slowly over to the sink trying to keep from vomiting again. He was able to recover from the nauseousness, but he felt tired again. He laid his arms on the sink and buried his head in them.

"Great, now I'm going crazy, can my life get any damn worse," he hissed, "I just need a some more sleep, I've been overworking my body," he decided heading back to his bedroom, which was starting to feel more like a cage then a place were he could have some time to himself.

* * *

**A.N. So what did you think, did the beginning kinda give you a scare? I know Itachi was acting a bit out of character, but wouldn't you be frustrated if you were always getting dizzy. The ending kind of sucked but I'm running out of ideas I only can think of the end at the moment. But I'll get it together, honestly I thought the end was kind of funny in a way, but now I don't think the title really matches the story. At first it was gonna be about just him and his mom but I changed it from that. Can you please tell me if I should change the title and what to. Please review, they make me so happy to read and they help me continue to write oh pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A.N Hello again guys welcome to chapter 5 of Mother to Son :) Sorry if the last chapter was bad I just thought of the beginning not the end lol.**_

_**Echo Uchiha- I don't believe he will, but he is going insane… Thank you for my review!**_

_**Scarlette Shizure- Thanks for the help! :) He's been having those, but I think this is the first time I had written about him sleeping, besides at the very beginning. Thanks for the review**_

_**Lg514- Yep the sickness and his troubles with Danzo are now making him loose his mind. I hope Danzo is proud of himself. YES, DANZO DOES SUCK! It makes me mad even writing about him. :) Thank you for reviewing so happy you loved it :D**_

_**Person You Don't Know- I hate Danzo too, :) I'm happy it was a dream too. :D Thank you for my review it make me very happy :3**_

_**Now we will get this chapter started.**_

* * *

As Itachi lied down in the bed, he had to repeatedly tell him self not to punch the wall and break something from his frustration. It would be childish to through a tantrum over going to bed. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, thankfully this time it was a peaceful one. As he awoke the next morning, it was to his surprise that he slept the rest of the day yesterday and the entire night. He let out a yawn and stood up to stretch as he did so bile began rising in his throat and his body started to throb. He ignored the pains, even if they did hurt; he had dealt with them long enough to now withstand them with out almost fainting. Though the taste in his throat bothered him. He began moving down to the kitchen, his vision was fuzzy and the world seemed to be whirling, but he didn't care, he felt just as he did yesterday, completely carefree. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Why do I feel like this, I was so… miserable at first when Danzo gave me my mission and now I don't seem to care what the hell happens," Itachi asked himself as he approached the kitchen.

He almost laughed again over nothing, almost smiled a genuine smile for no reason. He forced himself to keep a straight face so his mother and father wouldn't look at him with concern. He had to compel the want to turn to his family and say "Hey guys, I'm gonna kill you in a month, but don't worry, I still love you," and then fall to the floor in laughter. He had to force himself not to say anything because he knew for a fact if he let anything out of his mouth they would label him insane and very possibly take him to a mental hospital. Apparently trying to fake out his mother didn't work, she could see the strain he was putting on his face to keep from smiling. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, merely went back to washing the dishes. After what felt like hours in silence, his mother turned towards him.

"Hungry Itachi? I made breakfast," his mother questioned drying her hands, "you'd have to eat quickly though so you could get going on today's mission."

He let himself smile now, a real smile, he nodded to her happily. She smiled back masking her worry, she was pleased her son was showing true happiness, but was also shocked, what made him change from the unemotional mess he had been just yesterday. Itachi himself didn't quite understand why he felt this way, his family's murder was a month away, why was he smiling such a real smile, why did he want to talk, sing, laugh, smile, why…? How was he able to feel happiness at such an awful time? He had a simple answer. He was crazy, but something told him that was only half it.

"Maybe this is from the sickness, if so, that's one good thing it gave me out of an entire mess it created, or maybe Danzo and his sick twisted mind had finally driven me mad," he was mentally asking himself.

His mother placed his food on the table, Itachi looked at her and gave another smile, "thank you mother," he said cheerfully. He was sick to his stomach as he had been for the last couple of days but ate anyway.

"Something's really brightened your spirit today," Fugaku commented looking at his son.

"Yep."

"What might it be?" his father asked narrowing his eyes.

"I dunno," Itachi replied before thinking.

He felt his father's eyes burning into him, Itachi thought about what he said; it wasn't at all common to see the Uchiha prodigy so bubbly for no reason.

"Um, I'm happy because in the ANBU yesterday I was told I would start taking on solo missions," Itachi said quickly. Technically he wasn't lying.

His father nodded and smiled, "excellent, that's my boy," he said praising him. It was rare for a 13 year old to take on solo ANBU missions since all their mission were S-ranked ones, in fact it had never happened before, but Itachi wouldn't tell him why it happened.

"Okay, I have to go get ready," he announced before walking off.

She looked at him in confusion and nodded. Itachi realized his mistake yet again; he never announces when he's leaving he just does. He shook his head and left.

He put his gear on quickly until he got to his chest, he gently touched it and it immediately began to sting, he could see blood threatening to pour from the wound. He giggled at his stupidity and put the rest of his armor on. It was still too early for him to leave, so he just stared out the window.

He lied his arms on the window ceil, resting his head in his hands. Itachi looked down, the ground wasn't that far down, but a fall would still hurt. "I wonder what it's like jumping out of a window," he murmured. Even with that crazy thought, a smile was still pasted on his face. "Would it hurt? Probably, it seems like fun though. Maybe I could found out for myself," he beamed. As soon as the words left his mouth, he truly felt insane.

"What's wrong with me," he whimpered. He pondered for a while on whether or not he should go get some physic ninja to go looking around in his head, until he realized just how many secrets it held. He was fine at first with being happy over nothing, crazy, but at least happy. He's kind of frightened of what he will do now since he just considered jumping out of a window just for the hell of it. The worrying didn't last to long, something in his mind wouldn't let it, he went back to the same cheerful, mindless, insane person he was a second ago, not Itachi.

"Itachi, hurry up, you're going to be late!" his mother called downstairs.

"Okay," he called back enthusiastically walking downstairs. He waved to his mother and father and walked out the door.

"That was… frightening," Fugaku said pursing his lips.

Mikoto rolled her eyes, "Sure, Itachi is acting like the living dead, always walking completely emotionless and you say it's normal, but when he's happy and acting like a normal child you say it's frightening."

"Very, when it's Itachi," his father pointed out.

"Humph," Mikoto said turning her head. She wouldn't let him know, but she worried too.

As Itachi made his way to the ANBU headquarters, he saw his team- ex-teammates up ahead.

"Hey Itachi!" Emi yelled, her voice echoing through the morning sky. Shizuka elbowed her gently as a signal to quiet down. Emi gave a cute pout and turned away. Itachi gave a sigh; he would miss Emi, her soft white hair, big purple curious eyes, confusing personality… Itachi's eyes widened slightly at thinking that, what the hell he never thought about her that way before… did he? He mentally slapped.

"Ready for today's mission?" she asked, her smile glowing.

"I don't have missions with you guys anymore, I was taken off your squad," Itachi told her.

"Really?" she asked, he could see creases in her forehead.

"Yeah," he replied walking by them.

"Oh," she whispered sadly.

As he walks off, she stared in his direction.

"What?" Shizuka questioned looking in the same direction

"His aroma, it hasn't changed any."

The sickness was bothering him again. Making him stumble, it was getting harder to breath, the world was spinning too quickly, he was getting confused where he was, and his whole body was trembling from the immense pain.

"When I'm not planning on finding a stupid way to kill myself or acting like I'm nuts, my body is killing me anyway," he sniveled. He straightened up and leveled his breathing before entering Danzo's office.

"Uchiha," Danzo acknowledged him.

"Yes, Lord Danzo?"

"I suppose you came for your mission?"

"Yes."

"Currently, there are no solo missions available, so you are assigned to a day of training, we must make sure that you have enough strength to defeat all of those traitors," Danzo sneered.

Itachi nodded robotically and turned to leave. Even with his best, Danzo saw through and noticed something was off about the child. As Itachi was leaving, he could see a slight tremble in the boy's hand. Danzo took note of that and went back to his paper work.

Itachi enjoyed being out in the sun while training, the warmth comforted him. He was working on his sharingan, though his body was still weak. The pain in his body stayed, making him continually shake. Using the sharingan felt impossible with the severe pain, but he managed. Taking a break every few hours and relaxing in the feathery grass. He was thinking about what was up with him, why he was so bubbly now. He saw the worried look on his mother's and even father's face when he was acting like an actual child this morning. He started thinking about his mission, his duty, the cruel duty that would decided his destiny forever, tie it together with unbreakable strings, make the rest of his life no more different then it is now, it will still be painful, it will still be pointless, only now it would be pain in his heart. Somehow thinking that made him chuckle, very softly at first then he broke into a roar of laughter. He got up and started dancing around, the sudden movements making his body scream in protest, but his mind made him continue. He felt the pain and it hurt like hell but he still danced around in circles.

Maybe his life was a joke, trying to make him suffer just for the joy of it; maybe it was a sadistic demon using its cruel powers to make him suffer. Well if he laughed at the demon, let it know he didn't care anymore maybe it would stop. Maybe it was the want, the need to be away from all the pain that that drove him crazy. After all, if he can't feel the suffering, if he could just laugh about it, what is the point of continuing to torture him?

* * *

**A.N. So what did you think, Good? Bad? Absolutely awful? Hopefully not the last one. I know Itachi was acting way to OCC but don't forget he's crazy at the moment. The reason I updated so early is because I really want to start on my Zatch Bell fanfic, but I told myself finish your first two then you can ;). one last thing Please please please leave me a review i love them and i really really would like it if you did ;) so pleaseeeeee?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N. This sucks so much the keys on my computer will just randomly stop working and it is annoying the hell out of me -_- So now I have to use my friends computer… Also sorry if last chapter sucked, i was in a hurry so i just wrote the first ideas that came to mind lol.**

**Person You Don't Know- Yeah it is kinda sad. Thanks for the review! **

**Scarlette Shizuru- Thank you for the help again. Don't worry about sounding like a perfectionist, I do all the time LOL. I'm just awful with English. :)**

**Lg1514- Nope he's not going crazy from blood lost. I don't think he lost that much blood in the last chapter, if any at all LOL. I will update right now! :)**

**Echo Uchiha- He will try! LOL**

**Thanks everyone that left reviews! Let's get the chapter started!**

Days passed like seconds and weeks passed like minutes. He remaining time with his family was going by too quickly. Some days he was okay with that, cheery and bubbly…other days it was all he could think of and it frightened him. Some days he was crazy, others he was sick, but there were no days he was normal. Today he felt sick, his cheeks were flushed red and he could barely leave his bed. Luckily his mother was out shopping and didn't realize he was sick. Each breath was like a knife in his chest, his head throbbed in pain. The taste of his breath made bile rising in his throat. He wished for nothing else but to be able to sleep, to make the pain go away, but it was that pain that was preventing him from sleeping. Each time he would come close to sleeping, a strong pain would rip at his chest. There was nothing he could do but sit there and live with the pain. The only way to escape was by death. When he was a child, death terrified him. Now he begged for it. This is mad world with mad people like Danzo, who tortured others for fun. He wanted to escape it, but he had too many missions in life before he could.

He used to be happy, able to feel happiness from his family, not from craziness. Sasuke was still able to; he envied the small child so much. Both brothers wanted the others life. Sasuke wanted greatness, Itachi wanted peace. Sasuke wanted to be honored by many, why Itachi wished to be left alone and enjoy his childhood. If only Sasuke could see just how fortunate he was… how much he got that Itachi would never get.

Whenever Itachi thought of his family's destruction, he would think of what to do with Sasuke. What could he do about him? The child was so innocent, unknown to the troubles ahead. He didn't deserve to get involved with this mess. Itachi let out a sigh, the pain in his chest started to multiply very quickly suddenly. He sat up swiftly and began coughing. He felt a warm liquid sliding down his arm. The world started spinning faster than it was before. Itachi took a look at his hand and saw the blood continue to slide down it. Watching this made him remember a very common and frightening dream. His mother's and fathers warm blood spreading a pool around his feet, the entire world being cloaked in the stunning red liquid. Itachi chuckled and wiped the blood on a towel he had nearby.

He heard Sasuke's cheerful voice down the hallway, laughing and playing mindlessly. Itachi smiled, the boy was at such peace. His mind wasn't tainted with horrifying secrets, and his hands weren't stained with blood. There wasn't a damn reason in hell that Itachi would let Danzo get his filthy hands on the child.

Itachi sat in silence for what felt like hours. He began to smile in a peculiar way. He didn't feel any different than he had before, but he felt odd, as he did everyday now. How he felt would change during the day, sometimes he would be completely insane others he would be as he had minutes ago. Itachi stood up; he already wasted enough time sitting resting; now he must get back to training again. He walked quietly by Sasuke's room, being cautious not to draw his attention. He saw the young boy playing with a shuriken. Itachi looked at it resentfully. What he saw as a minor childrens toy, was a true weapon that had taken the lives of many people. He glared at the tool in disgust and walked away.

Itachi smiled as he approached the training area, he always felt at so much peace here. It was a place where he could think by himself without being disturbed. He lied down, the grass brushing against him like a gentle feather. He always took a rest before he trained. He was so weak, he could barely get out of bed, he had no clue how he walked here. Lying in the soft grass made him feel nice. He didn't want to move and train, just sleep and never wake up.

"Hello?" a voice called to him.

He turned to see a certain white haired girl. "Hello Emi," he whispered. If he talked louder his voice would sound hoarse. His throat hurt like hell just as the rest of his body, but he had to train.

"Sorry Itachi, I wasn't quite sure if you were awake or not," she explained, "so why are you here?"

"Because, I finished the only available solo mission I had yesterday, now I was sent here to train. Why are you here, shouldn't you be on a mission with Shizuka and Tsuyoshi?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "nope, I quit the ANBU."

"Why?" he questioned, creasing his forehead.

"Oh because…" he saw a light blush forming at her cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh nothing," she laughed nervously. Itachi dropped the subject and turned away.

She came over and sat by him nervously, her purple eyes looking off in another direction.

He looked at her curiously, why was she nervous, what is she nervous about? He mentally asked himself. She continued to look around, the tension between still there. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but his mouth closed. Words repeating themselves in his head "break the bond that you built between you and your comrades."

"Get out of my head Danzo," he growled aloud. Emi turned her head to him in puzzlement.

"Oh, sorry." He laughed anxiously. She nodded, but didn't turn away again.

"What?" he asked confused

"Why are your cheeks so red," she asked.

He looked at her bewildered he forgot about his cheeks, in fact, he forgot about all his pain. Her bringing up his cheeks made the entire ache return.

"Probably too hot out?" he managed to rasp his voice rough.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a sore throat." His mind started to draw attention to his head. His head was throbbing, making the awful dizziness return. His chest began to burn, stinging painfully like a bee, but worse. He brought his hand to his chest and gently lied it on his shirt. The wound he had found several weeks ago still hadn't healed.

"Are you sure," she asked worriedly.

"Positive… sorry Emi, but I have to get back to training."

She looked at him hurt, but simply nodded, "I guess I'll talk to you later. I have to get home anyway."

She walked away ghostly quiet. The stinging and everything wouldn't go away now, his legs started wobbling and he fell to the ground. He put his hand to his mouth and began to cough loudly. Blood feel out of his mouth, staining his hands red. He weakly fell to his side and stared at his hand. A smile formed at his lips, a crazy smile. He laughed at the blood.

"Do you try to tease me by spilling my blood? Do you try to remind me of the evil deed I must fulfill? That this isn't the only Uchiha blood that will be spilled. Is this another evil thing Danzo is doing?" He yelled at his hand, tears falling freely from his face. His face no longer held the insane smile. He got up angrily, drying his face of the tears and turn back towards the training grounds. He trained quietly, his mind blank. He must be prepared; there was no negotiating this matter anymore. His father made up his mind, so the Danzo made up his. In a week from now there was nothing he could do, Uchiha blood would be spilled, by his hands or not.

**A.N. I know it was short, but it's all I got. I hope I did a better job with his sickness this time. Please review and tell me. Next chapter will probably be the end :)**


	8. Chapter 7

A.N. Yay I got my computer keys working yesterday! My friend was here, turns out the keyboard was just dirty and that's why it would stop working, whoops silly me.

**Scarlette Shizuru- Thank you, but I wasn't so sure about what I could do with that last chapter. Like how I could make it more graphic it was kinda like a filler to get to the last chap. I think I did kinda explain how Sasuke was innocent when I mentioned "His mind wasn't tainted with horrifying secrets, and his hands weren't stained with blood." If you can help me with what I could so to make it better I would be happy.**

**Echo Uchiha- Yes it does suck. Stupid keyboard lol. **

**Lg1514- LOL. Itachi got Uchiha craziness. You have such a good point, all Uchiha do lose their minds at one point or another!**

**Person You Don't Know- I'm updating right now :) **

**Let's finish the final chapter!**

* * *

Itachi sighed; this was his last morning with his family. Tonight there would be blood and he couldn't prevent that. Other than almost fainting each time he moved or wanted to scream each time he breathed he was prepared for tonight.

He slowly got out of his bed and walked downstairs. His mother was coming from Sasuke's room with a hamper.

"Hello, Itachi," She smiled pleasantly. Seeing her smile like that, unaware that it was her own son that would kill her, made Itachi's heart hurt worse.

"Hello, Mother," he whispered softly.

"I was just wondering if you would mind helping me pick up a bit. The house is really messy." she explained, "but you don't have to if you don't want to," she added.

"I'd be happy to help;" he smiled; "besides I don't have to leave until around one anyway."

"Thank you, if you could go wash the morning dishes that would help."

"Okay." He walked over to the dirty dishes. He grabbed a plate and started scrubbing, the least he could do was help his mother clean up the house before his killed her tonight.

Mikoto came up behind Itachi, "would you like some help?" Itachi slightly jumped from her sudden appearance. She gave a frown, but put his action to the back of her head.

"Yes, please."

She grabbed another plate and started scrubbing as well, her eyes were concentrated on him though. Itachi new she had something to say and she didn't seem too frightened to speak her thoughts. He sighed and turned away, waiting for her question. They sat in silence for several minutes, until she built up enough courage to speak.

"Why have you been acting odd lately?" his mother asked washing a cup.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

She sighed, "Itachi, I'm your mother, I understand you more than you think. I can tell when your acting different. I'm pleased you've been so happy lately, but on other days you just stay in bed and you're grouchy."

He should have known better than to think his mother didn't notice. He gave a small smile, "My ANBU missions have been rough lately, without a squad they're a bit difficult to succeed, I've just been lacking energy." She looked at him with doubt.

"Do you mind explaining why you've been acting like a bouncing ball of fun then?"

"Because…I'm happy….because I got…..a brand new exciting mission!"

"That's not something for you to commonly act like a nut." she said raising an eyebrow.

"Because I've been really happy lately."

She pursed her lips, but let the subject drop. They finished the dishes in silence. Itachi turned to the cloak, it was one.

"I have to go mother…" he whispered softly walking away. She gave a nod and waved. He walked off silently. Mikoto looked at him with sadness, as she had seen his eyes. Sorrow had been radiating off his body, a plea of forgiveness in his eyes.

Itachi approached the office of Danzo and took a breath before walking in.

"Are you prepared?" Danzo asked as Itachi figure came into site.

"Yes."

"Good, you must complete your mission tonight."

"I understand." Danzo gave a smirk.

"Very well, now leave." He hissed at the boy. Itachi left clenching his teeth, Danzo could feel the anger and venom seeping off the boy.

Danzo gave an evil chuckle, "annihilation of the Uchiha is tonight," he growled to himself. Itachi walked quietly. He sighed sadly. As he arrived outside he saw Emi standing outside the building.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Shizuka to get back from her mission," she replied happily.

He gave a nod and walked off. If there was one thing he was sure not going to miss from the village it was Shizuka. The day went by too quickly, the sun started to go down and the moon began to rise. He had spent the day in his room, waiting for this moment. Trembling he put his ANBU gear on and grabbed his Katana. This was his family's last night together, this was Sasuke's last day loving him, this was his last day respected by many. Tonight, he would be hated, disrespected, no one would know what really happened. What he would regret most was leaving Sasuke alone with no one. Walking to his mother's and father's meditating room **(A.N. I thinks that's where they were not sure though sorry if I'm mistaken ;)) **he let one tear fall out of his eyes and then his emotionless mask was plastered on his face. He arrived to the door and opened it quietly not making a sound. Images of his nightmares flashed in his head with each step. His mother's disappointed look, whispering his name softly, his father's shocked expression, their warm blood cloaking his feat like a red blanket, the world bleeding afterwards. Differently from his dreams, he started with his mother and father, getting rid of his weakness first before he could rethink this. His heart was burning, it was if pain flowed in his veins. It was a mixture of emotional pain and burning pain. His entire body was trembling, with fear and weakness. He vanished and reappeared behind his mother and father. The two people who gave him life, the two people who cared for him. He wished he hadn't been born, and then he couldn't feel this pain or be thrown out in the streets where he wasn't able to do this. He wished for so many things, but none of them would be granted but the most important. Sasuke would be safe, so he didn't how much pain he would endure. He stood looking at his parents, drawing his sword from its sheath. As he took one more step towards them the agonizing pain returned, the world starting to spin again. "Not now," he thought. He couldn't stop his breathing from getting louder, slightly gasping for air. His mother's eyes widened and turned around as she heard a _thump. _Itachi had fallen on his knees grasping his chest, begging for breath, his katana lay by his side. "Oh damn oh damn oh damn," his mind was screaming at him. Mikoto's eyes filled with fear, but not for herself. Fugaku turned his head too and saw his son in pure anguish. His father noticed the sword. He narrowed his eye in anger and betrayal, seeing the sword let him know immediately why Itachi was here. Mikoto's shock started wear off. Itachi heard her let out a scream.

"Great," he thought, "now I'm in trouble." She got up to rush over to him. Fugaku grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving.

"What are you doing," she hissed at him, "let go of me!

She kept trying to pull out of his grip. His arms were to strong, even for her. She glared at him

"Why won't you let me help him," Mikoto snarled.

"Do you know what he was planning to do?" Fugaku barked angrily, "let him suffer, he deserves it!"

"I don't care what he was going to do, he's still my son and I love him so let go of me!" She yelled. His grip was still firm; so there was no other way than relying on her last resort. With her remaining hand she struck his face hard. A loud "_slap_" echoed through the room.

Mikoto ran over to Itachi and bent over him. He hardly noticed. He put his hand over his mouth and began to cough loudly, blood spilling over it. He was in no condition to raise the sword, let alone kill his mother. Mikoto looked at him with horror. The world was spinning to quickly, he was now confused where he was. His mother tried talking to him, but none of her words made since. He tried to breath, but he coughed too quickly. He heard his mother yell his name then everything went black.

Itachi opened his eyes slightly, everything was bleary. He could hear familiar voices, but it was hard to make out who was who.

"Oh look, mother he's waking up!" a voice cheered.

"Shush, dear."

Itachi sat up slowly. His muscles felt weak, barely being able to lift himself. As he sat up he looked at the scenery around him. He wasn't quite sure where he was. He heard a door open and a man in a white uniform walked in.

"I'm happy you're awake Mr. Uchiha, I was certain you would be asleep for another five days at the least," the man said cheerfully.

"Where am I?" he asked softly.

"The hospital," the men replied walking towards him.

"Why am I here?" he questioned, forgetting all about what happened.

"You suffered a great deal of damage," the doctor explained, "we found an extraordinary amount of poison near your heart; it spread through almost your entire body. I'm very surprised you lasted so long with that injury, even more with the amount of poison. You are a very peculiar child, in a good way though." the doctor smiled.

"How long was I asleep?"

"For about four days, but we will have to hold you in the hospital for about another two weeks. You lack very much energy, depriving you of sleep isn't a very good thing, neither is running your body out of energy while training. I expect you to think a bit more before you make a move like that again. Understood?"

Itachi nodded, his cheeks heating up. Being lectured like a four year old embarrassed him.

"Oh brother I'm so happy you're better." Sasuke beamed hugging him, "when the doctor was talking to mother, he was saying that you were badly poisoned, but they should have removed it all. They also said they found a wound in your chest that wasn't healing, that's where the poison started. He was talking about how he stitched it up and made it all better. He even gave us an example how it looked. It sounded disgusting and-"

"Get out of my way! Where is he!" a voice shrieked through the hall way, cutting Sasuke off. Itachi and Sasuke both turned to the door curiously. A skinny figure with white hair slammed the door open. Tears were flowing down her face and she bit her bottom lip.

"You're okay," she screeched running over to him and throwing her arms around him.

"I'm fine Emi," Itachi wheezed to her.

"Miss, I suggest you don't embrace him so tightly, you might ruin his stitches," the doctor informed her.

"Oh yeah," she yelled letting go. She turned back to him and Itachi was looking at her in a inquisitively way. Her cheeks started turning red.

"I was happy you were okay," she notified. "Okay, got to run see ya later." she called running off.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Mikoto looked over to Sasuke, "honey, go wait in the hallway, I would like to talk with your brother." "Oh hell," he thought as Sasuke pouted and left.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. I felt I wasn't able to…" he tried explaining. He was pleased his mother hadn't brought up the other thing….

'You're always able to tell me anything dear. I'm your mother so I will always be able to listen to you. Don't let Uchiha pride keep you from talking to me, I always have open ears."

Itachi nodded. He felt something warm running on his cheeks. As much as he wanted to stop himself he started sobbing. Mikoto embraced him softly. He gripped her tightly, his sobs getting louder. He was so surprised, why was he mother so forgiving, he almost killed her. Mikoto began rocking her son gently, as she did when he was a baby. Comforting and quieting him. Itachi never really cried, not even as a baby, he was always very quiet, silent with his emotions.

"Thank you…Mother," he choked out.

"Of course sweetheart."

She moved out of the embrace and looked at him. Also, your father is in jail. Itachi looked at her in bewilderment, drying his face.

" ANBU showed up a few days ago. They asked what happened and your father screamed at them saying how you were going to kill him. We got in a fight and I explained to the ANBU about the Uchiha's plan of village destruction."

"Mother…" Itachi frowned slightly.

"You were more important than the clan's ambitions. When you become a mother the only things that matters most is your family mainly your kids. Your father was a horrible father to you, but he felt betrayed. I forgive him for what he did and I understand. But if only he should have put you before the clan. He should have understood better."

Itachi stared at her and nodded. "I think I'll give you some time to yourself now," she smiled kindly. She gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and left.

Itachi laid his head back down on the pillow. He now remembered where he had gotten that wound. It had been in a battle with some rogue ninja boss. He was away from his squad when he was attacked by him. The man had a sword with a clear fluid dripping from it. They wrestled for a long time and by the time the group had heard them, the man had already sliced into his skin. Luckily the man had been their last target for that mission. When he woke up the next morning he had forgotten all about it. Also he now new why his wound hadn't been healing. Too bad about his father though… Itachi put his hand up to his forehead, softly touching the spot his mother had kissed him.

"Thank you…Mother," he whispered closing his eyes again.

* * *

"Itachi, that traitor! One day he will regret what he did…" Fugaku hissed sitting in the darkness of the jail cell, "he'll be wishing he had never been born. So will his mother!"

* * *

**A.N. WOW I can't believe I finished it! :D I'm such an unmotivated person who would have ever thought I would! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as me :D. Oh and their will not be a sequel to this. I love you all and I hope you read my new Zatch Bell fanfic A True Demons Awakening which I should be posting next week! Good-bye until next time my friends! (Please review! My goal is to get 40 reviews and hopefully I will. Please no hateful ones. Thank you so much my readers and I love the reviews some give me!)**


End file.
